Enemies With Benefits
by The Dead Masquerade
Summary: They had an arrangement of sorts... What could possibly go wrong? Rated M for a reason!


Bonnie's nails dragged down Kol's back and her teeth clamped down onto his shoulder to contain her screams as he moved in and out of her at a fast, near brutal pace, pouring all his anger and frustrations into his thrusts.

This had become a regular pattern for the two of them. One of them would get angry, upset, lonely, bored, frustrated, horny, drunk or a number of other reasons and would end up finding the other to relieve themselves of all those unwanted feelings.

It didn't matter where they were at the time, if one of them needed it, the other was happy to comply.

There were only a few rules that they had:

They never had sex in her bed or in his.

They don't say each other's names.

No sweet and tender words were shared before, during or after.

No sweet and tender kisses.

No sweet and tender moments, period.

No biting from him.

No magic from her.

And no one was allowed to know. Bonnie didn't want her friends to know that she was fucking around with the psychotic Original and Kol didn't want his family to know he was screwing the judgemental Bennett witch.

It all started back when Kol wanted revenge for what they had done to his family, not just to Klaus but for Finn also. Bonnie was already pissed that day from spending all of it with Klaus in Tyler's body.

The two of them crossed paths later that night and they started to argue. Harsh and insulting words were thrown back and forth before Bonnie mustered up enough power and energy to send Kol a searing aneurism, strong enough to bring him to his knees but she drained quickly and he vamped out and roughly slammed her into the wall of a nearby building.

Everything kind of blurred from then on. All either of them really remember is more words being shared before their lips crashed together.

Bonnie tore open his buttoned down shirt.

Kol pushed up hers.

Her hands fumbled with his belt before managing to pull down his pants while he did the same to her.

After that, everything just blurred together. They were so caught up in the anger they both felt that they let it overcome them.

Bonnie remembered feeling an immense feeling of regret straight after and pushed him away from her using her magic while she collected her stuff and ran without looking back.

They successfully avoided each other for a week before they found themselves both at the _Mystic Grill._

Bonnie was with Caroline, listening to her ranting and raving about Klaus and Tyler and Elena who was complaining about being a vampire while Kol was drinking it up at the bar with Meredith who wasn't having anything he was putting out.

Bonnie was tired to listening to her friends issues and Kol was tired of getting turned down by the same woman over and over again.

They met up in the men's room later that evening.

Two nights later, Bonnie and Jeremy had a heartfelt moment. They finally got the closure that both of them wanted. They realised that they weren't meant for each other and parted as friends.

It still hurt though…so she sought out Kol.

Five days later Kol found Bonnie. She didn't know what exactly was wrong with him at the time other than he needed a distraction. Later on in their 'relationship' she found out that it was the anniversary of them becoming vampires and he was feeling rather angsty.

How they kept track after all these years actually amazes Bonnie.

Back to the present day, Kol had stridden into the high school, found Bonnie and dragged her into one of the abandoned classrooms before pushing her down on the desk.

"Make it quick, I got an exam next period," Bonnie said while pulling off her shirt and bra. All she got in response was a growl as he undid her jeans and slid them down her legs, her underwear soon following.

Bonnie sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it behind her before running her hands over his newly exposed chest while she wrapped her leg around his waist and nipped and kissed around his neck and down his chest.

Kol pushed her back down to lie on the desk and undid his belt and jeans before climbing on top of her, placing an arm either side of her head. He smirked down at her before pushing himself inside of her in one hard thrust, not giving her time to adjust as he pulled out and pushed back in again.

The hard and scratchy wood of the desk was uncomfortable against her naked back as his thrusts became faster and harder. She pushed herself more against his body, arching her back off the table to ease some of the pain, her arms looping around his neck.

"Fuck," she groaned out harshly against his ear and her heels dug into his lower back.

Bonnie's nails dug into his toned back, dragging them down his back when he thrust deeper inside of her. His pace was out of control and she had to sink her teeth into his shoulder to contain the screams that wanted to come out of her mouth.

Kol growled when he felt her clenching her walls around him and he quickened his pace, using his vampiric speed to bring on their orgasms.

He felt her body tremble against his as she came, and after a few more thrusts, he exploded inside of her.

"Damn," she drawled out breathlessly with a giggle as she lay back against the desk.

Kol lay down on top of her with his face in her neck, breathing heavily as he tried to calm himself down.

"You're heavy," she said to him and he chuckled against her neck before lifting himself up off her and picking up their pants from the floor and tossed her hers before putting on his own. "Panties," she said expectantly to him while she put her bra back on.

"Keeping them," he replied and scooped them up off the ground and tucked them into his pocket with a smirk.

Bonnie shook her head at Kol before getting off the desk and putting on her jeans. "I really hate wearing jeans without panties," she complained as she zipped them up and picked up her shirt from the ground and slipped it over her head. "Alright, I got to get to class," she said once she finished redressing herself and fixing up her messed up sex hair.

As she walked passed him, he gave her a little tap on the behind which earned him a glare from the witch. He knows how much she hates it when he does that, so of course he's going to keep doing it. "See you later," he said and sent her a wink and Bonnie left the classroom, mumbling under her breath about how annoying and immature he was at times.

They were both open about their feelings towards each other.

Bonnie knew that Kol hated how judgement and prejudice she was against vampires, how she was self-righteous (his words, she personally can't see it) and he hated her immense loyalty that she felt towards her friends and the human race.

Kol knew that Bonnie hated what he was as well as who he was. She hated how he held humans to such a low regard while believing that vampires were God's gift to this earth. She hated how cocky he was and how childish he could be.

Both knew that there was nothing romantic in what they had nor would there ever be and they were free to go off with whoever they feel like. Kol never got jealous seeing her on a date with another guy and Bonnie never got jealous seeing Kol with another girl.

They enjoyed making fun of the other's choice in company. Kol thought that every guy that Bonnie liked was boring while Bonnie believed that Kol compelled every girl he was with.

His response to that?

"_If I didn't have to compel you to sleep with me, there is not a woman on earth that I can't get with."_

Her response to that?

A slap in the face…

Their little argument never ended there and Bonnie broke her side of the deal and used magic on Kol to keep him pinned against the cold brick wall of the back of the _Grill_ while she teased and tormented him, never giving him what he really wanted until he was begging and pleading with her.

Something he** never** did.

It was decided by both of them that that side of magic was then on allowed, but only in moderation. Kol would much rather doing the pinning rather than being pinned.

"And what exactly were you and Kol doing in the same classroom together?" Tyler asked her with an accusing smirk when she stopped off at her locker on her way to class.

"I'm sorry?" she asked back with a fake look of confusion. She had gotten pretty good at lying since hanging around with Kol.

"And why do you look and smell like you just had sex?" he added and Bonnie rolled her eyes at him and shut her locker.

"Because you are a pervert and sex is all you ever think about?" she shot back with a sweet smile as they began to walk to their next class.

"As true as that is…I know what I saw," he smirked and Bonnie glared.

"Alright, I'll bite. What did you see, Tyler?" she questioned and they stopped in the middle of the hallway, making everyone walk around them.

"I saw you leaving an empty classroom then saw Kol leave the same room only minutes later," he said with a smug grin that he had caught her out in her dirty little secret.

"Tell anybody and I will turn your werewolf ass into a fur coat," she replied and began to walk again.

"So it _is_ true," he said and jogged to catch up with her.

"Yes," she nearly growled her response when he started to laugh. "But seriously, Ty, don't tell anyone, especially not Elena and Caroline. We don't want anyone to know," she told him.

"You're 'we' people now?" he asked with a chuckle and Bonnie let out an annoyed sigh.

"We are not anything," she corrected the hybrid. "It's just sex."

"That's something I never thought I'd hear coming from your mouth," he joked and playfully nudged her side with his elbow.

"Just leave it, Tyler, please. I don't want to talk about it. Ever."

They reached their classroom and Tyler moved to step in front of her and came to a stop, preventing her from entering the room and all traces of humour now replaced by serious stare.

"Okay, I will leave you be and keep your little secret but just answer me this one thing," he said and Bonnie nodded for him to continue. "Is there any threat or danger to you involved in whatever you two are doing?"

"No," she answered him honestly.

Bonnie knew that if Kol wanted her dead, she would have been a long time ago. He even said so himself. They had given up on trying to kill each other around the third week into doing whatever the hell it was that they did.

The hybrid's smile reappeared on his face. "Well then, have fun," he winked before turning around and going inside the class room.

Bonnie followed after Tyler and took her seat and pulled out her phone from her bag and scrolled down to Kol's number and quickly typed out a message before the teacher started to hand out the test papers.

_You're an idiot for coming to the school._

_Tyler saw and figured it out._

She placed her phone back in her bag just as the paper landed on her desk.

Bonnie finished the test and handed it to the teacher and left the room, pulling her phone from her bag to read Kol's reply.

_Who cares?_

_I'll pick you up at six._

xxx

"What the hell were you thinking coming to the school?" she questioned him as soon as he picked her up that evening like he said. "Tyler saw you and now he knows and he's not very good at keeping things from Caroline."

"I can just compel him to forget," he said and she glared at him.

"You are not compelling my friends and besides he is on vervain anyway," she replied. "Why did you even come to the school? Why couldn't you just wait until now or something?"

"I got bored," he replied with a simple shrug.

"You got bored?" she repeated with a raised brow and he just nodded.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the unusually quiet Original but didn't say anything. If there was something troubling him then that was his problem, not hers.

xxx

"What are we doing here?" she asked him when he pulled up out the front of the Mikaelson mansion. "It's bad enough that Tyler knows. I don't want your entire family knowing too."

"They're not here. Rebekah has gone to New York, Elijah went with her and Nik is trying to woo your blonde friend so he won't be back for hours," he answered her and they got out of the car.

"Why doesn't he just give up already?" Bonnie groaned and followed Kol to the door.

"Nik isn't one to take a hint," Kol said to her and opened the door, allowing her to walk in before him.

"Seriously, Kol, what are we doing here?" she asked him and turned to face him once he closed the door behind them.

"I thought it would be fun to take things to a more…interesting location," he smirked and Bonnie raised an eye brow at him.

"We agreed no beds," she reminded him.

"Not my bed," he told her with a wicked grin and placed his hands on her hips. His hands slid from her hips and down her backside to rest at the top of her thighs, his hands gripping as he lifted her from the ground, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist.

Their lips met and Kol pushed his tongue past her lips while Bonnie's arms looped around his neck, her hands gripping roughly onto his hair as their tongues fought for control.

"Where are we?" Bonnie murmured against his lips after Kol had used his vampiric speed to move them up the stairs and into one of the many rooms the mansion provided.

"Niklaus' bedroom," he replied with a cheeky grin before nipping at her bottom lip and Bonnie could help but giggle.

This certainly was an interesting location.

Kol carried Bonnie over to the bed, dropping her on the mattress and climbed on top of her right away. Their lips reconnected and Bonnie's hands went back to their place around his neck and Kol grabbed one of her legs and lifted it over his waist.

Bonnie threw her head back against the soft pillows as Kol trailed kisses from her lips, across her jaw and down her neck her hands slid down his back, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. Kol sat up for a moment to let his shirt come off before his lips returned to their previous place while Bonnie's hands explored his newly exposed torso.

With help from her powers she flipped Kol over and straddled his waist. She leant down, kissing all over his neck and throat. She left a trail of kisses down his torso, tongue swirling around his belly button, smiling when he finally let out the moan he had been holding in as she swept her tongue just above his pant line.

His hand reached down and tangled in her hair, gripping a little tighter than necessary as he pulled her back up his body to capture her lips in another scorching kiss. He sat them up, their lips parting only so he could lift her shirt over her head. Their lips crashed back together.

Kol had one hand in her hair, the other snaking around her back, quickly unclasping her bra and using both hands to push the straps down her shoulders before removing the item completely from her body and tossing it across the room.

The Original rolled them back over and his hands went straight to her jeans, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper and pulled them down her legs, removing her underwear at the same time.

He gazed over the naked beauty lying before him, he might not say but she was completely magnificent.

"You're stunning," he couldn't help but say and he smiled when he caught her blush. He bent down, lips brushing against the silky smooth skin of her stomach and her legs spread wider so he could lie between them.

He kissed his way up her stomach, licking up her sternum while one of his hands slid down her body and settled between her legs.

"Mmm," she moaned and pushed her head back against the pillows as his finger ran up and down teasingly.

He kissed along her shoulder as his finger circled her clit. She tugged on his hair, pulling him up to meet her lips, gasping into his mouth as he entered two fingers inside of her, moving them at a fast pace and she could already feel her orgasm building.

"Kol," she couldn't stop herself from moaning out his name as he added a third finger.

He loved the sound of his name on her lips, he'd never heard it before and he wanted to hear it again. Kol pulled his fingers from her, smiling slightly at her displeasure, and got off the bed. He grabbed both her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed and knelt down, spreading her wide before him diving right in, tongue shooting in and out.

Bonnie cried out and gripped the bed sheets below as she began to grind down. "God, Kol," she groaned and a hand went down to his hair, pulling him closer to her. "I'm so close," she whispered breathlessly.

A finger joined his tongue, followed by another and Bonnie could feel herself nearing the edge. It didn't take much longer when he removed his tongue from her and began to suck on her clit while three fingers moved furiously inside of her.

She cried out his name when she began to shudder as she came around his fingers, moaning lightly as he lapped it all up.

"You're not tired out are you?" he asked playfully as he crawled back up her body and kissed her so she could taste herself on his tongue.

"Not even close," she smiled up at him.

"Good," he smirked and ground his hips down on hers causing her to gasp and she felt his hardness against her thigh. He must have removed his pants while he was off the bed. "Because I'm not even close to finishing with you yet," he said and lined himself up at her entrance but just as he was about to push in…

"What the fuck is going on here?" they heard Klaus' voice bellow through the room, making Bonnie and Kol jump apart from each other and Kol muttered a quick _you've got to be kidding me_ before looking over to his furious brother.

Bonnie looked over to the doorway and saw Klaus looking a mixture of stunned, disgusted, confused and shocked. She could feel the heat rushing to her face in embarrassment at being caught but she was also thankful that there was a sheet covering her naked body, even if it was thin and practically see through.

The witch looked over to Kol who was just leaning against the headboard and wore a shit eating grin on his face. Obviously this was amusing to him.

"Just having a bit of fun, brother," Kol replied coolly.

"In my bed?" Klaus questioned with an annoyed glare. "And with the witch that tried to kill us all."

"I saved your life, asshole," Bonnie growled to the hybrid who only snarled back. "You fucking owe me for that."

"You should join us, Nik. I know how much you like a feisty girl," Kol smirked and Bonnie turned her glare to him. "On second thought… maybe not."

Klaus growled at the two of them. "Five minutes and then I want both of you out of my room and if you aren't I swear Kol I will put that dagger back in your heart," he snarled before turning of his heel and storming away in a huff.

Bonnie closed her eyes and sighed in relief when the hybrid left, her head resting back and her death grip on the sheet relaxed. She couldn't help but smile when she felt Kol's mouth against her bare shoulder.

"There is a lot I can do in five minutes," he whispered seductively against her skin.

"I know," she grinned and opened her eyes to look down at him. "I've experienced it first hand," she said, and her hand went to rest on the back of his head as he placed kisses all over her throat. "But you know I prefer when we actually have time," she added with a moan as he bit down on a sensitive part of her neck. "And I really don't want Klaus to put a dagger in your heart," she admitted and felt him smile against her skin.

"Mark my words, Bonnie, I will have you…again," he threatened her teasingly before pulling away from her neck. "And again and again and again…" he trailed off and started to lean his head down to kiss her.

"I hope so," she replied just as their lips met.

xxx

Kol's car pulled up outside Bonnie's house later that evening. Neither making any sort of movement. Bonnie didn't exactly want to get out of the car and Kol didn't exactly want her to either.

"I'll probably see you tomorrow," Bonnie said and her hand moved to the door handle, hand stopping, giving him time to stop her if he wanted too.

"Probably," he replied, looking straight ahead, head resting back against the seat head rest.

It always got like this between them. One would try to be nice while the other would just be dismissive and uncaring.

Bonnie sighed and pulled on the door handle but before she could push it open her other arm was seized by Kol and as soon as she turned to face him, his lips came down on hers.

This kiss was different from all there others, there was something else to it. Something less urgent and rough and more passionate in the way he swiped his tongue across her bottom lip instead of biting down on it to gain entrance like he usually does.

Bonnie's fingers threaded through his hair as he pulled her onto his lap, straddling him as his hands ran up and down her sides.

"I will definitely be seeing you tomorrow," Kol chuckled breathlessly when they pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, capturing her lips again in a very quick but surprisingly tender kiss before letting her climb off his lap.

"I look forward to it," Bonnie giggled and sent him a wink before she stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her.

"Hey," Kol rolled down the window called and Bonnie turned back around to face him. "I hate you," he said sweetly and Bonnie cracked a smile at the Original vampire.

"I hate you too," she replied and blew him a kiss before she continued her way to the front door and she heard the car drive away as soon as she stepped inside.

They may have hated each other before, but they didn't anymore and they didn't know it yet, but they were breaking all their rules.

xxx

**I hoped you liked this Kennett one shot! **

**I have no plans to turn it into a full story; I have too many other stories to focus on :) But it will be likely to have a sequel but probably not for a while.**

**Sorry for any mistakes you may find and pretty please review!**

**xxx**


End file.
